


画地为牢

by laserFUGU



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laserFUGU/pseuds/laserFUGU
Summary: 无处宣泄的恨意。*现代AU，师生养父子。*帝国殖民艾欧泽亚，盖乌斯政见不合辞官做老师，喵是战后领养的孤儿。*很雷。有第一人称描写。慎点。缓慢更新。
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 2





	画地为牢

只是在离开之后，这里已不再属于我们。

我曾经思考过某种可能性：但不管你我都很清楚，那不过只是粉饰太平的话术。老实说，我厌恶这种说法。但更难接受的一点——身为孩子无能为力这件事。于是，我能做的，只有将无尽的情绪发泄在我那养父身上。似乎针对他，好像就能和那种——无形的控制划清界限。我不是什么都没做，确确实实去反抗了。我没有忘记，我不会像那些其他被收养的家伙一样，全盘接受盖乌斯的观念：所谓强者领导论。逆反在这时候，好像就不再只是青春期行为的一部分了，对我来说是内心的呼喊。我不像他们，我不是他们，我也不会追随盖乌斯的脚步去服役。这可能吗？这不可能。所以我没错，错的是……  
错的是谁？

但我们糟糕的关系，在盖乌斯离开军队后缓和了不少。我不知道具体发生了什么，毕竟我一直在这所学校中。一贯制封闭学校消息很有限。我不知道发生了什么，但一定挺糟糕的。我那十足帝国做派的养父居然赶到学校里做指导了。看到公告栏上的告示那刻，其实挺想笑的。只是，发现自己居然笑不出来。  
那时候，心里真的感觉有点挫败。为什么？嘲笑素材按时送达了，但是又笑不出。那些无谓的自尊心又浮出水面，我假装没看过布告，转身离开了这里。

我与盖乌斯孽缘的开始，是在抚养交接手续上。那时候帝国才结束战争没多久，战事持续数年，艾欧泽亚累年的抗争最终也没帝国压倒性的战力，最终故乡也化作版图里某块行省的一部分。我被单方面通知，说是军队里的大人物要收养我，令我珍惜这难得机会，之后一定很混得很好。我自然是不接受的，我说，我宁愿回去放羊。  
草都烧秃了哪还给你什么放羊的地。护送的帝国士兵嘲笑我。  
说是送我去，押送更贴切些。期间从车里溜出去两次，最终还是被抓了回来。被送到指挥部的时候，太阳都已回地底歇息了。护送的士兵向他鞠了一躬，合上了门离开。我被关在屋里跟这个所谓的军团长干瞪眼。  
具体的事情我已经记不清了，他只同我寒暄了两句，转身就去忙他自己的事情。看到放在桌上（那个品味糟糕的）头盔时，我想起早前是见过盖乌斯的。那时候，他领着一个小队在圣座的高台上演说，引起不小的骚动，最终那些闹事的人被拉到什么地方又发生了什么，也就没人知道了。  
如果那时候我听了两句，可能对他还能更心里有数些。我突然有些后悔。但实际被安排住处后，他也没对我做些什么，无非是嘱咐我这里不能去那里不能去，和他的直属小队一起训练，还有跟老师上课。  
你之后就要走了，现在先跟老师上课。他低头撰写公文，没同我有视线接触。我不喜欢被他那双金眼睛一直盯着，这样反倒自在些。那时候的盖乌斯更年轻些，眉间还没那些皱纹。但那根钢笔一直用到了现在——那根旧式钢笔有些问题，书写时漏墨会把手指染黑，虽然他已经够黑了。我要去哪。我记得他没立即回答。于是又再重复了一次，才把老家伙盖上盖子，抬眼看着我。  
帝都的学校，你要去那里上学。盖乌斯说。

临行前盖乌斯叫住我。在指挥部住了半年，却没几次独处的机会。那是我第一次看他没穿军服的样子，着便服时的他，似乎更贴近于一个“人”，而非一个强有力的军人符号。加雷马人都生得高大，我抬头看会觉得费力……自然，这种俯视的感觉令我厌恶，尽管他并没做什么。但我没来由的厌恶这种感觉。这时候。他从兜里掏出根钢笔。  
盖乌斯把笔放进我的手里，沉默了会。他应该是在想这种时候该说什么。到最后，盖乌斯还是什么都没说。


End file.
